


【流年似锦】丝巾

by masako2017



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 流年似锦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masako2017/pseuds/masako2017
Summary: ･初h･时间点在暧昧/锦绣/在家里battle之后





	【流年似锦】丝巾

1.

事情的起因是刘海宽在微信给他发了一则连结，“你看看这个”，连结的预览标题写着流年似锦。

朱赞锦躺在床上，一手搔着Teeny的肚皮，一手捞起手机滑开信息。  
他以为这是什么心灵鸡汤一类的励志小品，没有多想就点了进去。  
这一看，害他整个晚上都睡不好了。

字里行间的叙述占据了他的脑海一整晚。  
文中的激情交缠在他心里一遍又一遍地回放，除了尴尬和羞赧，那处竟然还起了反应。

“你给我看了什么”  
“这些小姑娘怎么写得出这些东西”  
“你从哪看来的？”  
“刘海宽 回话”

刘海宽哪里还在，丢了连结给朱赞锦就溜没影。

事关自己在珠宝们心中的形象，秉持着莫名的敬业精神，他硬着头皮看完了。  
现在的小姑娘真是厉害了，写得这么露骨也不害臊。

可这些怎么可能说得出口啊！

那些模板化又不知羞耻的字句，就算是导演要自己照着念，还得念出感情，怕是也要举手投降。  
拜托工作室千万别接演到这类剧本，朱赞锦如是想。

话说回来，刘海宽干嘛突然传这些？  
是…是他想要了吗？

自从两人关系逐渐变得亲密，朱赞锦也不是没想过那档事。  
只不过他没有那么急，顺水渠成，时候到了再研究就好。

不过，怎么样才算是那个时候？会不会哪天被刘海宽扑倒，而自己什么准备都没有？

万一那方面不契合，会不会对两人的关系产生什么影响？  
脑子里冒出一个又一个的负面想法，再这样下去就要形成循环。

将Teeny哄去小狗窝睡觉后，他又点开了那则连结。  
朱赞锦盯着文章里的过程描写，狐疑地跟着操作起来，神情认真地有如在看一本电器设备说明手册。

朱赞锦将手探向身后，顺着臀部之间找到了那处。  
他还真没想到自己会有一天像现在这样主动去摸这个部位。

他将指尖抵在凹陷处，想彷照文中情节伸进去，可完全摸不着头绪。  
深吸一口气，他试着将指尖塞进去一点点，还是不太对劲。

别说那话儿了，光手指都进去得艰难。  
朱赞锦越想越怼，对象无厘头地丢了这么一个信息就跑，放自己一个人在这里糊弄瞎搞，凭什么呀。

待生理反应淡去，他从床上起身在电脑前坐下，对着键盘敲敲打打，展开自高考以来就再没碰过的人体生理学学习。

付出数个小时的科研精神和实作练习，朱赞锦困得不行，抬眼一瞧，天色已是鱼肚白。

“你再不回我我就不理你了”迷迷糊糊地在微信下了最后通牒，身子一倒便是沉沉睡去。

2.

刘海宽被自己心里的不可描述弄得有点愁。  
是关于朱赞锦的事，也只有他才能让自己反常。

好几次亲吻他都想直接将这团子扑倒，扒光他的衣服，看他被自已肏得失神又陶醉其中的模样。

每次见朱赞锦在吃东西时舔嘴，他都想解开裤头掏出那物事直直挺进，任由对方津津有味地将自己榨得一滴不剩。  
好想狠狠地标记他，占有他，让那副身体记住自己的形状。

最好再让他浪得多叫几声海宽哥哥。

先前冷斯基的采访让他呕气得很，当事人都还没听过，凭啥给一个外人先尝到甜头，这像话吗。

不知道打狗还得看主人……噢不是，唉，算了。  
后来跟朱赞锦提起这件事时对方也没多说什么，＂那我以后多叫你海宽哥哥就是了＂平静地犹如不是什么大事。

尽管脸上总是一副波澜不惊，其实他老是被这小家伙撩得心中暗潮汹涌，掀起一阵巨浪滔天。  
然而现实哪有这么美好，他觉得朱赞锦好像还没有共赴云雨的意思。

他们亲吻、搂抱，在无人的街将指尖伸向对方的手心。 

放纵地一整天窝在家里，坐在沙发上静静读着彼此喜欢的书，累了就逗逗家里那几只屁颠屁颠跑来跑去的小可爱。  
想念彼此的体温时，就将头枕在对方肩上，享受静谧又亲昵的时光，简单而美好。

他们做着世间小情侣都会做的事。  
相处时的点滴总能让他心里一阵甜滋滋，开心到飞起。

可是这不够啊，他在内心咆哮。

有一天，他发现网路上竟然有人将他的妄想写了出来，鉅细靡遗，甚有参考价值。  
这种感觉太奇特了，他们明明还没走到那一步，网路创作却如此活跃，百家争鸣，各有千秋。

他默默将几篇特别喜欢的文章收藏起来，备用。

鉴于自己生日那天的教训，他知道收服朱赞锦不但需要耐心，还得有些技巧。  
既然不好主动提起，那就旁敲侧击，见对方有什么反应再做打算。

而他的小狐狸果真傻呼呼地上钩了，虽然时间有些长，但那都不是事儿。

3.

翘首以盼的那一天终于来了。

只是，该怎么说呢。  
现实毕竟是现实，而创作是创作，不可能那么顺利就一枪入洞。

两人都动了情，然而光是前戏的扩张就碰上挫折，刘海宽心里有点着急，不知该继续还是歇停。

见朱赞锦频频用手捂着脸，一脸委屈的模样，刘海宽心中闪过一个想法。  
有些刺激，但说不定对现在的赞赞有帮助。

刘海宽停下手上的动作，轻梳朱赞锦耳侧的发丝说，"赞赞，我去拿个东西。" 

朱赞锦一愣，目送刘海宽迈开长腿步出房间。

他听见衣柜滑门的声响，接着悉悉簌簌，应该是刘海宽在翻找着什么东西。  
他以为刘海宽私底下准备了什么成人三件套，顿时感到任人宰割的无助。

朱赞锦揪着棉被一角将自己藏在被褥里，身体蜷成一团，心里有些窘迫。  
趁刘海宽离开的空档，他在棉被里将手探向身后的私处，没有方才那么疼。

他曾靠自己尝试过，懵懵懂懂地觉得还能承受，孰知真正上场时反倒放不开了。  
出于紧张和不自在，光是一根手指就疼地他差点要昏过去。

一与刘海宽的目光对上，他就想把脸埋进枕头里，死活不出来。  
那灼热的视线使身体不由自主地绷紧，再细微的神情变化都能带来精神上的刺激，使他对自己现下的模样格外在意。

在朱赞锦犹豫该不该向男朋友坦白自己的退意时，他在被子里听见熟悉的脚步声。  
是刘海宽回来了，拜托别拿什么成人三件套。

“赞赞？你咋啦？”他隔着被子抱住那一团小可爱。

“别躲着啊，有漂亮的东西要你看呢”用手拍拍棉被团，活像在哄孩子。

妈啊，漂亮的成人三件套，饶了我吧。  
朱赞锦怯怯地探出头，视死如归地看向刘海宽手里的物事。

刘海宽手里拿着一条绀蓝色印花丝巾，看上去还挺新的。

“这是什么？”布料上的漂亮花纹让他不自觉钻出棉被，凑近一瞧。  
带有印花图腾的东西特别吸引他，有种难以言喻的美。

“好看不？”  
朱赞锦点头如捣蒜。

这条丝巾是以前人家送刘海宽的，上好质料，要价不斐。  
好看是好看，可实在有些正式，私底下习惯休闲穿搭的他这几年来一直都没用上，使珍品妥妥地成了衣柜里的孤儿。

“赞赞，你听我说……”刘海宽没把话说完，侧身啄了一下朱赞锦的脸蛋，附在他耳边说悄悄话。

朱赞锦巴眨着大眼睛，静静听着耳边传来的磁性嗓音，眼神流转一会后望向刘海宽。

刘海宽脸上笑得温柔，侧着头，等待自己的答复。

挣扎了一会后，他微微颔首。  
脸颊红通通，活像颗小苹果。

得到应允的刘海宽绕到朱赞锦身后，双手拎起丝巾角的一端，轻柔地将朱赞锦的眼睛蒙了起来。  
动作有如为他系上项链一般细致。轻轻地系结固定后，他直接从后方亲上那白皙的脸颊，在他耳边轻声说道。

“等会只要觉得不想要了，都可以拿下来，或是跟我说，我帮你。”

刘海宽补充性地说了一句。

“如果还是很不舒服也说出来，我们就先别做了。”

见朱赞锦乖顺地点点头，刘海宽伸手把房间剩下那盏小夜灯也关了，让彼此沉浸在黑暗之中。

只剩下窗外的白月光隔着薄纱帘照进房内，一室朦胧。

朱赞锦闭上眼，冰凉滑顺的丝缎贴合着眼部，还挺舒服的。  
刘海宽绑得不紧，让他不会在眨眼时刮到睫毛。

他感觉自己背后的腰窝被人用指关节按揉开来，一阵酥麻自背脊涌上。  
再来是侧腰和小腿，几乎全身的肌肉都被按松了。  
刘海宽抱着朱赞锦让他慢慢躺下，又拿了偏软的枕头给他垫在身后，这样比较舒适一些。

躺在柔软的被铺上，朱赞锦感觉自己的腿被慢慢地分开，腿间的欲望被厚实的大掌包复揉搓，上下撸动着。  
胸前的敏感处则被人用指腹摩娑，时不时以舌尖舔弄。

铺天盖地的吻落下，温柔缱绻地索要着他，心跳如擂鼓。 

直到朱赞锦被吻得有些喘不过气，刘海宽才停下动作。

他静静地欣赏眼前的画面。  
那双灵动的眼眸被蒙了起来，看不出现在是什么表情，只能从愈发红润的肤色和甜腻的喘息来判断。  
白皙的皮肤上烙着点点红印，这般姿态只有他一人能见，只属于他一人。

欲望被撩拨地无处宣泄而又戛然而止，让朱赞锦有些不知所措。

“你不要玩了、继续……嗯呜”朱赞锦伸手想抓住刘海宽，却扑了个空。  
感觉怀里的小可爱快要被自己弄哭了，他牵起他的手，安抚地亲吻他的手心。

“没事，我在呢＂  
转身取来润滑液，按开瓶盖。

朱赞锦听见液体被挤压出来的声音，很多。  
刘海宽在那处抹上不少润滑液，接着将湿润的手指探向那里。  
指尖微微抖动地进入，＂疼吗？”见朱赞锦摇头，停驻了一会便以极小的幅度来回抽送着。

他惊讶地发现朱赞锦的身体和蒙眼前相比变得柔软许多。他略为加深幅度，见抽送还算顺利，小心翼翼地加上第二根手指。  
朱赞锦闷哼一声，然后加深喘息。

他缓慢地将修长的指节一点点地压了进去，试探性地变换抽送的方向和力道。

“啊！”  
终于在某个角度听见心上人发出一声甜腻的轻喘，他一笑。  
不急，这事得慢慢来。等抽送越发容易，他才加上第三根手指加快抽动的速度。

“嗯，唔嗯……啊……”  
听身下的呻吟越发黏腻，他也忍不住了。

倏然间，朱赞锦感觉手指退出了那处。  
他听见卫生套的包装被撕开，一股清香的味道飘散在空气里，接着渐渐散去。

感觉到刘海宽的物事在那处来回撸动，就是没有要进入的意思。

“你别、别磨磨蹭蹭了，快点进来吧……”  
"别急啊，我这不是怕弄伤你吗”

温热的性器轻柔而果断地插入，掠过体内那处。  
他不由自主地扭动着腰，发出令人心颤的闷哼声。

看见身下人迎合自己的节奏，跟方才拘谨的模样简直判若两人，刘海宽心里欣喜得很，开始抽插起来。

耳里满是噗滋噗滋的水声。  
蒙着眼的朱赞锦不知道自己和刘海宽交合的那处是何等淫靡光景。  
大量的润滑液随着抽插而起泡，咂渍作响。

腿间昂然挺立的欲望跟着每一下抽插摇晃起来。  
好舒服，太舒服了。年少青涩的自慰都比不上现在这般被人顶弄。

“嗯、嗯……”被顶得双腿发软，他发出如啜泣一般的呻吟。  
沉浮在这一波又一波的情欲浪海中，性事的欢愉蔓延了他全身。

他本能地将臀部往上抬起，迎合抽插的速度。  
刘海宽扣起朱赞锦的腰，将人按在自己跨间，让性器整根没入。

一阵比刚才更猛烈的撞击袭来，每一次都蹭在最敏感的那处。

肉体相碰发出的声响回荡在整间卧室。  
随着抽插的频率越来越快，间断的呻吟声也连贯在一起，有了高低起伏。

就在朱赞锦迎来高潮的时候，他的眼前突然明亮了起来。  
刘海宽扯下他脸上的丝巾，露出他蒙上一层水雾的双眼。

一看到刘海宽的脸，朱赞锦下意识绷紧了身体，脚趾蜷缩起来，手指紧紧攒住床单。  
刘海宽猝不及防被这么一夹，低吟一声便射了出来。

4.

换上Ｔ恤和短裤的朱赞锦乖巧地坐在床沿，两腿并拢，吸着他最爱的吸吸果冻。这些是他屯在刘海宽家里的，方便他嘴馋时随时能吸。

刘海宽让他先去冲澡，朱赞锦出来时发现床铺已被整理好，看不出方才的凌乱。  
就连床单也换上新的，卧室里飘着一股花草的芳香味。

他听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，晃着小腿等人出来，有点紧张。  
这是彼此第一次毫无保留的亲密接触，等会看到人不知该作何反应。

嘎哒一声，淋浴完的刘海宽裸着上身走了出来。  
脖子上挂着一条毛巾，半干的发丝仍带着一些水滴。  
朱赞锦看着刘海宽走向他，接着在床沿旁蹲坐下来，抬起头与自己相视。

“？”小吃货爱不释口地咬着吸管，享受注入口中的酸甜。啊，这味道真的是，他太喜欢了。

刘海宽望向那双不明就里的眼眸，手在白嫩嫩的腿上轻轻抚摩，殷切地问。

“赞赞，我表现得怎么样？”

这人一开口就语不惊人死不休。没事，也差不多习惯了。  
朱赞锦抿着嘴，他不好意思直说，只是羞涩地点了点头。

“欸点头是什么意思啊？我不懂啊”  
“先去吹头发吧你”

“赞赞──”

瞧刘海宽现在这副模样，简直跟Teeny跟自己撒娇讨抱抱的时候像极了。  
但这一米八快九的男人才不是那种娇小软萌的小狗，倒像是一只大猫。

“舒服吗？”向沉默发出挑战，刘海宽不放弃地继续问着。

朱赞锦保持着吸果冻的态势又点了一下头。  
刘海宽撇撇嘴，直起身坐在朱赞锦身侧，将他手里的果冻没收在旁。

“别吸了，等会罚你吸我的”  
"？？？"  
朱赞锦还没来得及抗议，就被一把揽进怀里。

刘海宽两手环抱着朱赞锦的腰，鼻尖在他白净的后颈磨蹭，又轻舔那染上一抹酡红的耳廓。

“啊……”  
这一舔让朱赞锦整个人都软了，肩头一颤一颤地。

“以后还想不想要？”刘海宽执拗地问，舌尖上的攻势没停歇。  
原先环在腰际的手悄然地探向胸前的乳尖，另一只手则轻按他微启的唇，以指尖描摹着轮廓。

“！嗯、啊──”  
＂嗯？”修长的手指隔着衣料来回抚弄拧捏，不一会的功夫就让三处的布料撑起了弧度。

“你不要、唔…嗯嗯……”  
那不安分的手愈加放肆，扯着短裤的腰头，作势要把他的裤子拉下。

“怎么都不回话？”刘海宽空出一只手捏了他屁股一把，考虑等下把朱赞锦翻过来打一打。

别这么刨根问底行吗！

朱赞锦又羞又气，更恼的是自己又有反应。男人太难了。

“要！”朱赞锦不甘示弱，回过头调皮地给男朋友啵了一记。

突如其来的主动令刘海宽一怔，伸手便将对方的后颈牢牢地按向自己，开始一段绵长又深入的吻。另一只手也没闲着，探向又挺立起来的那处，来回摩挲，满意地听见他从唇间哼出细碎的呻吟。

趁唇舌分离的空档，朱赞锦用软嚅甜腻的声音说，“下次换你在下面……”  
刘海宽一愣，却又不加思索地露出一抹意味深长的笑。

“好＂

没料到刘海宽应允地如此爽快，朱赞锦笑地开怀，嘴边的酒窝一绽一绽地。  
可怜的蹲蹲，没发觉给自己挖了什么样的坑。

搂搂抱抱中，两人双双栽进被褥，又是一阵温存。

5.

“赞赞，这个归你吧，它已经认主了”  
刘海宽帮朱赞锦将扣子一颗颗扣上，接着将那条洗净的绀蓝色丝巾系在他颈间。

认什么主！  
朱赞锦恨自己不比饰演江澄的演员，总有一条随心所欲的鞭子可以抽人。

“我们才刚拿它做了什么，你叫我怎么…怎么……”  
“成，那这条就留着下次用，我再给你挑一条新的”

自他与朱赞锦相识以来，他发现赞赞真的很适合这些漂亮的东西。  
只有那精致又出色的五官才能驾驭得起，多拥有几样也不为过。

“……………………”朱赞锦在心里翻了个白眼。

四个大字，无言以对。

FIN.


End file.
